osaatrackfandomcom-20200215-history
2002 4A Girls
Final team scores 1) Benson 100 2) South Eugene 50 3) Gresham 43 4) Mountain View 34.5 5) Grant 25 6) North Medford 23 7) Tualatin 20 8T) Sunset 19 8T) Newberg 19 10) Marshfield 18 11) Lakeridge 17 12) Cleveland 16 13T) Lincoln 15 13T) Century 15 15T) Roseburg 14 15T) Hillsboro 14 17T) South Medford 13 17T) Lake Oswego 13 19T) Lebanon 10 19T) Sheldon 10 19T) Canby 10 19T) David Douglas 10 19T) Sandy 10 24T) Hood River Valley 9 24T) West Albany 9 26T) Glencoe 8 26T) Clackamas 8 26T) McKay 8 29T) Pendleton 7 29T) Bend 7 29T) Eagle Point 7 32T) Milwaukie 6 32T) Beaverton 6 32T) Churchill 6 32T) North Eugene 6 32T) Summit 6 37) McNary 5.5 38) Thurston 5 39T) Reynolds 4 39T) Crescent Valley 4 39T) McMinnville 4 42T) Forest Grove 3 42T) St. Mary's Academy 3 42T) Tigard 3 42T) Crater 3 42T) Corvallis 3 47T) West Linn 2 47T) Wilson 2 47T) Putnam 2 47T) Jesuit 2 47T) Sprague 2 47T) Jefferson 2 53) North Salem 1 100 meters Record: 11.90, 1989, LaReina Woods, Corvallis The top 2 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/24/2002, final held 5/25/2002. Heats Heat 1 Heat 2 Heat 3 Final 200 meters Record: 24.65, 1979, Robin Marks, Lincoln The top 2 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/24/2002, final held 5/25/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Heat 3 Final 400 meters Record: 54.71, 1984, Sharon Otterstedt, Wilson The top 2 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/24/2002, final held 5/25/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Heat 3 Final 800 meters Record: 2:07.6h, 1978, Teri Wierson, Sunset The top 3 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/24/2002, final held 5/25/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Final 1500 meters Record: 4:24.54, 1981, Kathy Hayes, Newberg Final held 5/25/2002. Final 3000 meters Record: 9:46.87, 1981, Kim Roth, Sprague Final held 5/24/2002. Final 100 meter hurdles Record: 14.21, 1980, Laurie Schaecher, South Salem The top 2 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/24/2002, final held 5/25/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Heat 3 Final 300 meter hurdles Record: 42.58, 2001, Janelle Joy, Milwaukie The top 2 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/24/2002, final held 5/25/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Heat 3 Final 4 x 100 meter relay Record: 48.21, 1991, Person/Folk/Warren/Tarver, Benson The top 2 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/24/2002, final held 5/25/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Heat 3 Final 4 x 400 meter relay Record: 3:53.85, 2001, Brima/King/Probasco-Canda/Jones, Benson The top 2 in each heat and the next 2 fastest times qualified for the finals. Heats held 5/24/2002, final held 5/25/2002. Heat 1 Heat 2 Heat 3 Final High jump Record: 5'10", 1989, Laurel Roberts, Oregon City Final held 5/25/2002. Final Pole vault Record: 12'0", 2000, Corrie Drakulich, Clackamas Final held 5/25/2002. Final Long jump Record: 19'8.5", 1988, Karen Alcorn, Oregon City Final held 5/24/2002. Final Triple jump Record: 40'6.5", 1992, Keeoma Wardford, Sunset Final held 5/25/2002. Final Shot put Record: 48'8.5", 1971, Dottie Barnes, Gresham Final held 5/24/2002. Final Discus throw Record: 149'9", 1990, Molly Duggan, Redmond Final held 5/25/2002. Final Javelin throw Record: The event began using a new implement this season Final held 5/24/2002. Final